Biker Boy
by blakes8th
Summary: There's a little bit of rebel in us all...
1. Chapter 1

Biker Boy

Disclaimer: New Tricks and all it's characters belong to the BBC. I can but dream.

Rating: Mmmm, Maybe T+

Pairing: Sandland.

/

"Where the hell is Gerry?"

Brian and Jack looked up from the sofa at the source of the exclamation as she entered the office, closely followed by the units supervisor.

"Car trouble, he's on his way." Jack explained. Sandra sighed.

"The only trouble with that bloody car is that he hasn't had the damn thing scrapped and bought something decent." She moaned.

"It's a claaaasseek!" Brian made an attempt to copy Gerry's cockney accent, which made Sandra smile.

"I can come back later." The DAC offered, trying to conceal his own smile, "We don't need to do the briefing now."

"Here he is. But he doesn't look best pleased." Jack observed, as their missing comrade entered the office, grumbling as he pushed the door open. He stopped when he saw the boss was waiting for him.

"Well?" Sandra questioned. Gerry sighed.

"Sorry. She seemed alright when I started her up this morning, but I hadn't got half way here when she started to smoke. I managed to limp her to my usual garage." He rubbed his face. "They took a quick look, they reckon the head gasket has gone."

"Sounds like you were lucky, if the car was smoking it sounds like you had oil on the engine. It could have caught alight." Strickland pointed out. Gerry nodded.

"Yeah, that's what Geoff said. He's ordered a new gasket set for me, but it's going to set me back about six hundred to get it sorted." Sandra couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for her friend. All joking aside, he really did love his stag.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Strickland asked, making them all stop and stare at him.

"I don't know how." Gerry admitted quietly. Sandra snorted. She shook her head as Gerry glared at her.

"Sorry Sir, but this lot are probably the least mechanically minded group of men I've ever worked with. Once while we were out on enquiries, we had a puncture. I had to change it, they didn't have a clue." She grinned. Strickland smiled as the older men all flushed scarlet.

"Well, it's not for everyone." He tried to make them feel a little better. "But seriously, It would only take a few hours. Changing a gasket is a fairly simple task." He sighed as he saw Gerry's hopeful face. "Phone your garage. We'll get your car towed to my place. Are you busy Saturday morning?"

"No, Saturday is fine." Gerry answered, a little bit bewildered, his usually stoic and prim boss was offering to fix his car for him. He wondered if he had wandered into some sort of twilight zone alternate reality. "Shall I let the garage get the gasket?"

"It will save you having to try and get one."

"I'll call them now, before they start pulling her apart, I'll ask them if they can tow her to your house..."

"No, don't do that, they'll charge you a fortune. I'll have a quiet word with traffic. Get one of the trucks to pick it up. Just give me the name of the garage."

Gerry fished a business card out of his pocket and handed it to his boss. He looked at the others who were all staring at him in amusement

"What?"

"Nothing." They all replied together. Sandra smiled.

"Now, can we get on with some work?"

/

It was soon Saturday, and Gerry found himself knocking on his bosses front door. He felt a bit out of place, standing in front of the large detached house with it's large gravelled driveway and double garage. As he waited for the door to open, he looked across at his beloved stag, as it stood, bleeding to death, a large flat cardboard box catching the precious oil as it seeped from the engine. Gerry turned as the door opened, doing a double take as he caught sight of his boss. He suddenly realised that he had never seen the man outside of a work environment before, and the light battered jeans, pale blue t-shirt and old white trainers looked as foreign on the man, as a tutu would look on him. The younger man smiled warmly and indicated to follow him to the garage. He unlocked it and swung the door up, revealing a truly huge open space, making Gerry stare in wonder.

"Blimey, you could start a business." He observed, as he took in the lines of tools and the work bench. Strickland shrugged.

"It's a bit of a hobby. I enjoy tinkering." He smiled shyly. "Let's get your car pushed over here."

"Right you are Sir." Gerry agreed, rolling up the sleeves of his check shirt. Strickland frowned.

"Gerry, could you do me a favour?"

"Of course Sir."

"Please, call me Rob. Or Robert if that's too much of a stretch." The older man grinned.

"That might take some getting used to, but I'll give it a shot."

/

A couple of hours later, both men were standing over the sick stag, various parts of the poorly car were placed around them. Rob straightened and snapped off the latex gloves which he was wearing.

"Right, it's all cleaned up. Time for the gasket." he said. Gerry retrieved the packet and handed it to Rob who looked at it in consternation. "I don't think this is the right one."

"Geoff said it would be alright, it would just need some trimming." Gerry answered. Robert shook his head.

"We could try, but all the bolt holes are wrong, it would only be a temporary fix. It looks like this one might be for a completely different model." He looked at the aged and dirty label. "Yes look, it's for a triumph, fair enough. But this one is for a tr7."

"Bloody hell!" Gerry huffed. "He assured me it would fit. What can we do?" He watched as Robert thought for a moment.

"Well, our options are; one, we adapt this one as a quick fix so that we can put the car back together, then we start again when we get the right one. Two, we cut a new gasket from a piece of lino, again that would only be a temporary fix. Or three, we leave the stag in bits until we get the right gasket set." He watched as Gerry thought for a moment, then had an idea. "Wait, let me make a call." He retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialled a contact, after a few rings, the phone was answered. "Hello, Mark? I'm glad I caught you. I don't suppose that amongst that Aladdin's cave of motor parts you have, you have a gasket set to fit a Triumph stag? Yes, on my mobile. Thanks. Bye." He hung up and looked at Gerry. "It's a long shot, but Mark specializes in classic motors, he might come up trumps."

"You've got him on speed dial?" Gerry quizzed, Robert laughed.

"He let's me know if something comes into his workshop that I'd be interested in. He's sourced parts for me on all my projects."

"Projects?" Gerry enquired, Rob smiled and signalled for Gerry to follow him into the garage. On the other side of the space, several covered shaped stood out against the white walls. Robert pulled the cover off the first shape, revealing an old, but perfectly restored motorcycle. Gerry gasped.

"It's a Honda seven fifty four! I used to watch the guys on these wishing I could be them. It's beautiful! You restored this?" Robert blushed, he nodded.

"Like I said, it's a hobby. This one had been chopped, I put it back to original."

"What's under the other covers?" Gerry was busting to know. Robert unveiled the remaining four bikes.

"Laverda jota one eighty, Norton commando, Ducati 900ss, and a Triumph bonneville." Gerry was in awe, he looked across at another shape. "And that one?"

"Still in progress. It's another Honda, a black bomber, but I've only just started it, it needs to be completely stripped down, someone has completely sprayed it matt black."

"What a travesty!" Gerry sighed, he smiled. "I never took you for a biker." Robert shrugged.

"I started off in the motorcycle division, until a smashed knee forced me to hang up my helmet. I got offered a promotion to CID." He was interrupted buy his phone ringing. He answered. "Hello. You have! Fantastic. Yes, charge it to my card. Thanks, I'll come and get it. Bye." he looked at Gerry. "We're on. He's got one, just got to nip off to Harris street to get it."

"Harris street, is that just down from Hammond park, there's a pub on the corner called the Royal Oak?" He watched as Robert nodded. Gerry grinned. "I might be able to save us the journey." He got out his phone and hit the speed dial. "Sandra. Are you still getting your nails done? Good. You're only five minutes from Hammond park Yes? There is a garage down Harris street, can you pick up a part from them and drop it by? Oh, come on, I'll pay for you come next curry night. Thanks. Still at Strickland's. Yes. See you soon." He hung up. "It's on it's way. Sandra mentioned she was getting her nails done this morning, the salon is only round the corner." He looked embarrassed for a moment. "Sir, Rob. Thanks, I'll pay you back as soon..." He stopped as Robert held up his hand.

"No hurry, get your money back on the other gasket first. There's no way it's the right one, so you have every right to take it back." He nodded towards the door. "Let's get a coffee while we wait for Sandra." He started towards the small door which Gerry guessed must lead into the house. He smiled to himself and followed.

"Who'd have thought it. A closet biker." He muttered to himself.

/

Sandra pulled into the driveway, noticing the stag with it's bonnet up and various parts of its engine scattered around. She parked up and, grabbing the bag from the seat beside her, she made her way to the sounds of chatter coming from the garage. The two men were stood, drinking coffee and tinkering with several very beautiful motorcycles. Her eyes were drawn to the sleek fire engine red ducati.

"They're nice eh?" She heard Gerry's voice full of humour. She shrugged.

"Here's your thingummy." She handed the bag to Gerry, who instantly passed it over to Robert. He took it out and ran his eyes over it.

"That's more like it. The stag will be as good as new inside an hour." He smiled shyly at Sandra. "I made a pot of coffee, the kitchen is just through the utility room, if you'd like to help yourself." He blushed slightly. Gerry grinned.

"You should, It's good coffee." He winked at her. Sandra shrugged.

"I've never been one to turn down a good coffee." She watched for a moment as the two men returned to the sick stag, the magical missing piece now in hand. She felt her face flush as Strickland leaned in under the bonnet, his pale jeans showing off his bum to perfection. Gerry chose that moment to turn and caught her watching, his grin made her turn and take cover in Strickland's kitchen, where she set about making herself a drink while her face returned to the right colour.

/

Back out in the garage, Gerry chuckled. Robert turned to him, a quizzical expression on his face. Gerry shook his head.

"You've made an impression with those jeans."

"What do you mean?"

"Sandra, she was checking you out." Gerry winked. Robert flushed scarlet.

Gerry nudged him with his elbow. "You should wear them to work." He couldn't help but tease the younger man, he knew his boss had a thing for Sandra. Robert started to fasten the bolts in place.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." He muttered. Gerry frowned slightly.

"Got to be worth a try." He added. Robert sighed.

"It wouldn't do any good. I'm not her type."

"Oh, and what's her type then." Gerry raised his eyebrows. Robert straightened up, and glanced towards the kitchen door.

"Any man who isn't me, evidently." He replied sadly. He looked at the older man. "I appreciate what you are trying to do. But it isn't like I haven't tried. I have. The truth is, she had about as much regard for me as the rest of you." He picked up another tool, and continued on the engine. Gerry watched the man work for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Robert stopped and leaned heavily on the car.

"Despite what you all think, I'm not an idiot, and I'm not stupid. I know what you all think of me and I know that Sandra feels the same. There's no point..." He trailed off, Gerry felt guilty, he hadn't realised their boss had heard the jibes they had aimed his way.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea...Look, we're always taking the mickey out of each other, I suppose sometimes we get carried away." He rubbed his face. Robert smiled softly.

"It's alright. You're not the only ones. In fact, I feel more welcome in UCOS than anywhere else. That's why I've given up on getting Sandra to notice me, I'd rather exist on the edge of her world, than not be in it at all."

"So you've just given up?"

"The truth is, she's way out of my league. She deserves a better man than me." He picked up a rag and wiped away any residue from the engine before gathering up the tools. "All done, let it run a few minutes, get the oil circulating." He watched as Gerry started the car up. He watched the engine purring, keeping an eye out for leaks. Gerry joined him, watching the heart of the stag as it circulated the oil around. He was lost in thought, he'd never seen their boss like this, in fact he'd learned more about the man in one morning than the last several years put together. He looked at the man.

"Maybe you should just try being yourself, like you have this morning. The bloke who's helped me fix my car isn't half bad to be around." He heard the door behind them, Sandra re-appeared with three mugs on a tray.

"Here, I made one for you guys, since your the ones working. Hey! It's working! It's Alive!" She smiled as she saw the stag running.

"I haven't done much, it's all been Robert, all I've done is fetch and carry."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." She dead panned. Gerry harrumphed. Robert laughed, as he retrieved a torch from amongst the tools.

"I'll just check underneath, so long as there's no leaks, we're all done." He got down and shuffled slightly so he could see under the car, as he moved, his t-shirt caught on the gravel, exposing his midriff. Sandra's breath hitched. Gerry gave her a knowing look, she mouthed 'shut up' at him, trying to ignore the humour in his eyes. Robert wriggled out from under the car.

"Everything's fine." He said, standing up, and dropping the bonnet down. "No reason that gasket shouldn't outlast the car." He snapped the latex gloves off. Sandra held the steaming cup of coffee out to him. "Thanks." He smiled, she wandered back into the garage to mask the fact that she was blushing. Gerry followed her as Robert collected up the tools and deposited them onto the bench.

"Sexy eh?" Gerry said.

"What?" Sandra jumped slightly.

"The Ducati, it's a very sexy bike." He added innocently.

"Ummm, yes it is." She agreed.

"Have you ever ridden anything like that?" He questioned. She gave him a look that would have brought down a charging rhino, but over the years, he must have become immune to it, because he just grinned back.

"No." She said firmly. "I've never had the chance."

"I'm sure Robert wouldn't mind taking you for a quick one." He said, trying not to crack up.

"What!" Sandra almost squeaked.

"A ride, on his bike." He clarified. "Would you?" He spoke to the younger man as he rejoined them, sipping his coffee. Rob looked confused. "Sandra wants a ride...on a bike." He told the blushing man.

"Oh, yes! Of course." Rob spluttered. "I would love to take you out if you're up for it."

"I don't have a helmet." Sandra squeaked.

"I have a spare." Robert assured her. Gerry smiled, he played his trump card.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea though. I mean, Sandra if you've never been on a bike before, you don't want to get hurt." He saw Sandra bristle. One thing he had learned over the past couple of years was that if you wanted Sandra Pullman to do something, you had to suggest she wouldn't be able to do it.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" She asked Robert. He shook his head.

"No, tomorrow is fine, and the weather is supposed to be good as well."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, about nineish?" She smiled before heading back to her car. "I'm looking forward to it." With that she got back into her car and drove off, all the time thinking 'What the hell did I just agree too?'

Gerry and Robert watched her go. Gerry clapped his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Just remember, be yourself." He smiled, wishing he could be a fly on the wall tomorrow.

/

Authors note: Part two soon, though reviews make me write faster! ;-D


	2. Chapter 2

Biker Boy

Disclaimer: See part 1, Nowt's changed.

Rating: T

Pairing: Sandland.

/

Nine the next morning came way to fast for Sandra. She pulled up outside Strickland's house and sat in her car for a moment watching the house.

"What the hell am I doing here" She asked herself. She knew Gerry had tricked her into this, and had spent half the night wondering how she could back out without either losing face, or upsetting Strickland.

A part of her was excited at the prospect getting to go on one of those beautiful bikes, another part of her was petrified, she had been surprised and terrified at the attraction she had felt towards her boss yesterday. She had noticed him in the past, he was an attractive man after all, but yesterday had really been the first time she had seen him outside the work environment, and she had felt as silly as a schoolgirl as she had been caught checking out his backside. "Come on, here goes nothing." She gave herself a pep talk and got out of the car, locking it and headed to the front door. She rand the bell and waited nervously. A few moments later the door opened and the man in question held the door open for her. She almost stopped breathing, the black jeans, calf height biker boots, and white t-shirt made her heart beat a little faster than normal.

"Morning." He said brightly. "I'm glad you came."

"You thought I wouldn't?" She questioned. He paused.

"Well, to be honest, I've been half expecting a phone call all morning."

"Why?" She frowned. He looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I know you only agreed because Gerry teased you into it. If you really don't want to go for a ride with me, I'd understand." He told her. He was giving her a way out. She looked at him, his eyes gave him away, she knew that if she pulled out now, he would see it as yet another rejection. He had been quite a confident man when he had first arrived at UCOS, but his divorce had knocked him for six, and then she and the boys had been witness to his humiliation at the hands of Christy Berlin. She could remember vividly the pain in his face at the hospital, and even the boys had felt for sorry the man. She smiled warmly at him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She re-assured him. The bright look in his eyes made her heart melt. He nodded.

"Lets get your helmet and jacket sorted." He signalled she should head for the kitchen. They went through to the kitchen then to the garage. A metallic purple helmet and a black and purple jacked were laid out ready.

"Should I be worried that you have a ladies jacket and helmet.?" She grinned, he smiled back.

"Don't worry, I haven't had a string of women draped over my bikes." He assured her. "In fact, I've ridden alone since before I was married. When I decided to replace my old leathers with a new jacket, my wife insisted I buy these so she could ride out with me. She never did, this is the first time they have ever been used." Sandra smiled.

"Her loss." She stated simply. "Isn't my jacket any good?" She had chosen her wardrobe carefully this morning, she had her knee high black boots on with a pair of blue jeans and a pale blue short sleeved blouse with her black leather bomber jacket. He smiled, taking in her appearance.

"You look perfect." He stated simply. "But you might get cold, and my jacket has safety padding. Also, I wouldn't want your jacket getting covered with splatted flies." He grinned, she pulled a face.

"Fair point." She peeled off her coat and he took it off her, laying it carefuly over the saddle of one of the covered biked. He helped her with the jacket. It was just about the right fit, and she suddenly felt the part. Robert helped her to zip it up and close the fastenings. He passed her the helmet.

"These helmets have built in intercom, so we'll be able to talk to each other. She brushed her hair back and slipped the helmet on. He helped her fasten it up, then passed her a pair of matching gloves. She watched as he pulled on his gear, the same as hers, but the trim on the Jacket was dark green, as was the helmet. When they were both ready, he turned to her with a smile.

"So which one?" She was confused for a second, then realised he was asking her to choose a bike. Her eyes flitted towards the bright red ducati. She heard him laugh. "I thought you might go for that one. But the cat isn't the most comfortable ride for a passenger, the foot pegs are set quite high. We can take that one if you want, or we can save it for another day." She smiled back.

"Which one would you recommend?"

"The honda. It's like a big armchair."

"I can live with that." She watched as he pulled the cover off the bike and pushed it off the centre stand, he wheeled it out of the garage and stood it up on the centre stand while he locked the garage up. He came back over to Sandra.

"Right, you've never been on a bike before?" He asked, she shook her head. "Okay, It's really easy. Keep your feet on the foot pegs at all times, I won't let the bike fall. If I have to slow or stop, be ready when we start off again, and try to lean with me on corners." She nodded. "As it's your first time, I'd suggest you put your arms around me." He smiled sheepishly. "That's not me trying to get a crafty cuddle. If you prefer there is a hand strap across the saddle. Whatever you're more comfortable with." He nodded to her and threw his leg over the bike. He kicked the stand up and turned the key. The bike roared to life, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. He nodded to her. She looked at the bike.

"How..?" She said. He pointed to the peg.

"Put one foot on there and throw your other leg over."

"Like mounting a horse?" She exclaimed. He smiled.

"Exactly." She did as he instructed and found herself seated behind him. She took hold of the strap. His voice came over the intercom.

"Okay. If you want me to stop, just say."

"Right." She nodded. He pulled away, Sandra abandoned all decorum and let go of the strap, grabbing him around the waist instead.

"Okay?" He questioned, she nodded, accidently knocking helmets with him.

"Oh, God! Sorry!" She exclaimed, She heard him chuckle.

"It's alright, You'll get used to it."

They carried on for a while, the London traffic holding them up until they hit the outskirts and open road.

"I'm going to go faster now, okay?" She heard him say. She took a slightly tighter hold as he opened up the throttle.

"Ohhhhh..Myyyyyyy...Godddddd." She squealed as they took off.

"Alright?" He questioned.

"It's bloody amazing!"

/

They rode for a couple of hours until they reached the outskirts of Oxford where Robert pulled into the car park of a lovely little country pub. He turned off the engine and slipped off the helmet. Sandra fumbled with the strap for a moment before removing hers, sweeping her hair back.

"Would you like something to eat." He asked her. She nodded vigorously.

"I Have to admit, it does give you an appetite." She smiled. They enjoyed a meal besides the river before heading into the city, where they spent the afternoon wandering around the colleges before heading back to London.

It was nearly seven in the evening before they got back. Robert put the bike away and they headed through to his kitchen, stripping away the jackets and boots as they went.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked nervously. Sandra nodded.

"Yes please."

"I have tea or coffee, or fruit juice, or I have a bottle of white wine in the fridge." Robert offered. Sandra thought for a moment.

"I think I'd really like a glass of wine please." She beamed. He poured two glasses out, and they carried them through to his sitting room. Sandra sipped at her wine, her mind running through the day. She shot a little sideways glance at the man sitting next to her. She had enjoyed his company immensely, didn't want the day to end. He looked at her at the same moment and their eyes met. Robert leaned towards her, unable to resist the pull of her pale blue orbs. Sandra met him half way and their lips met, resulting in a kiss. A soaring, mind numbing, time stopping kiss which left them both breathless. Eventually they came up for air and Sandra drained her glass watching as he held up the bottle.

"Refill?" He asked, she nodded.

/

"Looks like I'm not driving home." She observed after three more glasses. He nodded.

"I'll call you a cab when you're ready." He told her, his eyes glistening. Sandra took a breath.

"Or I could just stay here tonight." She whispered. The memory of the kiss causing her to throw caution to the wind. She saw his adam's apple bob up and down with nerves. He nodded.

"Come to bed with me?" He suggested, his voice low and husky. She took his hand and stood.

"Lead the way."

/

A little while later, they laid side by side, hearts racing, breath coming in gasps as their bodies cooled. Sandra rolled to her side, propping her head up on her elbow. She ran her hand down his naked chest, making his breath hitch. He pulled her gently towards him, wrapping his arm around her back as she pillowed her head on his chest. He reached over and pulled the covers over them both, before kissing her lightly on the forehead. She sighed.

"That was incredible." She murmured, he smiled.

"I've got an idea, how about we both take the day off tomorrow, and I'll take you for a ride on the ducati?" He grinned, she laughed.

"You're a bad influence, you know that? But I think it's a great idea, on one condition." He nodded. She grinned, her hand wandering lower, making him gasp as she found her target. "You let me do some riding. Right now." She whispered in his ear. She leaned forward and captured his lips between hers, he responded, before pulling away, smiling.

"I think you bring out the rebel in me." He told her, she licked her lips.

"I hope so." She answered. "I can't rebel on my own."

/


End file.
